Idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF) is a chronic progressive lung disorder of unknown etiology in which excessive deposition of collagen-rich extracellular matrix in the alveoli and interstitial tissues of the lung leading to impaired gas exchange and has poor prognosis. IPF is one form of interstitial lung disease (ILD). ‘Interstitial’ means the disease that affects the ‘interstitium’, a lace-like network of tissue that supports the alveoli (air sacs) in the lungs. Due to IPF, inflammation or scar, tissue builds up in the lungs, making the lungs thick and hard. Such build-up of the scar tissue makes the lungs stiffer and they lose their elasticity, thus affecting the transport of oxygen. People suffering from IPF feel breathless from simple everyday activities like walking.
IPF represents the end stage of pulmonary inflammation with histopathological characteristics that include an absolute increase of collagen content. It is characterized by disabling dyspnea, extensive interstitial fibrosis and poor gas exchange. Multiple factors, including transforming growth factor (TGF)-β1, connective tissue growth factor (CTGF), platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF), inflammatory cytokines, and chemokine (C-C motif) ligand 2/monocyte chemo attractant protein-1 (CCL2) have been implicated in the pathogenesis of IPF.
Although the pathobiology of pulmonary fibrosis has not yet been well clarified, it has generally been hypothesized that activated inflammatory cells which accumulate in the lungs, release harmful amount of reactive oxygen species (ROS) that result in lung injury and proliferation of fibroblast in alveolar walls. IPF is a fatal disorder without any effective therapy till date.
Current treatments for Idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis include corticosteroids and cytotoxic agents such as pirfenidone, cyclophosphamide, azathioprine and colchicines which have significant side effects.
The progressive and fatal course of IPF, coupled with the absence of any effective treatments underscore the need for a solution for this disease which is devoid of any side effects. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a polyherbal composition that is effective and safe for alleviating the symptoms of Idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, and that has minimum side effects.